A Day in the Life of Toshimori
A Day in the Life of Toshimori (末っ子利守の日々, Suekko Toshimori no Hibi) is the 18th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episodes begins with Shigemori and Shuji leaving the house for the day: Shigemori is going on a hiking trip for seniors, and Shuji is going to meet with his editor to discuss his novel. They leave the house to Toshimori, and Shuji asks him to help out Yoshimori. Toshimori knows this includes waking Yoshimori in time for school, but doesn't mind since he's used to acting like the older brother. Shigemori gets into yet another fight with Tokiko Yukimura, who is also going on the hiking trip. Toshimori notes that while Yoshimori works hard at his nightly duties, he isn't exactly a model big brother. The brothers walk to school together, but since Yoshimori is already yawning, Toshimori decides to run ahead so he won't be late. He runs into two of his friends, Gaku Mikawajima and Taichi Komagome (Gatcho and Konta), who aren't worried about being late and didn't do their homework. Toshimori accurately predicts that they'll regret it later: they get yelled at and assigned extra homework. They eventually convince Toshimori to help them (through begging), though he insists that they do the work themselves, rather than him doing it for them. Konta suggests they study at Toshimori's house, since his own father is sleeping at home, and Gatcho's house is too noisy due to his brothers. They're also curious, having never been to Toshimori's house, and Gatcho really wants to meet Madarao (which Gatcho repeatedly says as "Masarao"). Toshimori worries they'll make a mess, but has little choice but to agree. To try and keep his friends in line, during the walk home, Toshimori tells them that his big brother is really scary. He even mentions Yoshimori's nightly activities, though he makes it seem as if it is people that Yoshimori makes disappear, not ayakashi. Gatcho and Konta become impressed as Toshimori leads them to the more upscale part of town, where all of the houses are very large. Toshimori spots Tokine walking home and runs to catch up with her. Tokine asks him if Yoshimori has been acting strangely, but Toshimori hasn't noticed anything because to him, Yoshimori always acts strange. Tokine says goodbye once they reach her house, and Toshimori's friends are shocked when they realize that he lives right next door. Gatcho and Konta immediately start to run wild, but Toshimori reminds them of Yoshimori, which scares them into behaving, right up until they actually meet him: Yoshimori is unusually mild-mannered and in the middle of baking. Yoshimori finds a note from his father, which tells him that Tokine's mother is making dinner for them, and that Tokine might bring it over. In his excitement, he whips up an impressive castle cake and gives it to Toshimori's friends as a snack. Gatcho and Konta are impressed, but Toshimori is only embarrassed further. After the cake is eaten, Toshimori's friends decide to explore the house over his protests. Toshimori loses his temper and knocks them both out with a kekkai. Toshimori goes to Yoshimori for help, and he gets some damp towels for their heads. Yoshimori assures him that they'll be fine, since he gets far worse from Tokine all the time. Once Gatcho and Konta wake up, Yoshimori tells them they tripped and hit their heads. Shizue asks Tokine to deliver the food to the Sumimura boys, but once Tokine arrives, she sees a bug and freaks out. Her screams bring the boys running, and Tokine loses her grip on the food tray as the bug runs toward her. Toshimori assumes that Yoshimori will save the day with his skills, but Yoshimori only manages to save Tokine from falling (meanwhile, the curry lands on his head and all over the boys). Toshimori apologizes to his friends, but to his surprise, they had fun and think Yoshimori is cool. In the end, Toshimori decides that Yoshimori is a reliable big brother after all, and that it is his kekkaishi skills that need work. Navigation Category:Episodes